mikevsspacegamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarsaparilla Montejano
SASS-pa-real-a or SASS-pa-ril-la mon-te-YAHN-o (spanish) Sarsaparilla ("Sasparilla" or "Sassy" to friends) is a notorious space pirate held captive aboard the Fairsailing. She is noteworthy for her passion for shooting guns, especially at her hated enemies, soldiers of The Human League. She obviously also has some natural talent for spacecraft systems, even things that are not familiar to her she can figure out after a while. She is stunningly beautiful with long golden blonde hair. A patch over her missing left eye does not detract from her appearance, but only makes her look more striking. She certainly knows how to work her sex appeal. Like the other prisoners on board the Fairsailing, she is until recently destitute, though she quickly took posession of an assault carbine and a tacsuit. She hate the Human Order and she's committed herself to its destruction. Her raids on them and various others necessary to get her by have gotten her branded as a space pirate with a nasty reputation which she does not dissavow. Other disadvantages include an addiction to cigars and a nasty allergy to pollen. She likes spiced rum and loves dance music. She's proud but she's incompetent at housekeeping. She dislikes cats which will surely prove a sore point between her and Vlaadimere O'Connor . Her skills in shooting regular and beam pistols, and a recently discovered talent for assault carbines are prodigious. Her brawling skill is fair as well as several techniques derived from it. Likewise her skill for knife. Her disarm is weak and a recent attempt to use it nearly resulted in disaster. She's not strong in any particular starship based skill such as piloting or navigation, but she is very knowledgable in general starship maintenence and upkeep with a high Spacer score. Beyond this she has a fair number of other rogueish skills at a little better than rudimentary level. HISTORY Sassy is of mostly Spanish descent with a strong streak of Latina and a bit of English. Her childhood was spent in Belize on Earth, with long summers spent with relatives in Nicaragua. TBC CHARACTER NOTES: Originally, dear friend Timothy Gillihan was intending to play in this campaign before his very unfortunate passing. In preparation for this campaign, he rolled up a character in Central Casting: Heroes of the Future. One of the things he got was an ally, a space pirate. That became Sarsaparilla. She was one of the first NPC's rolled for the game. Sadly, Timbo never got to play his character. When we did play, the first session Shawn Kennedy needed a character quickly without spending the long hours making one, and he picked up Sassy and started playing her, inadvertantly shooting with a carbine instead of the pistol which she was used to, and doing quite well with it. The next time we played Shawn didn't make it, and she was played as an NPC who added her firepower to the party. Though her rolls weren't too successsful, she demonstrated elements of her character in the session when her gun jammed as she was trying to murder a Human Order prisoner. Category:Party NPC's Category:People